bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Benafsha Soonawalla
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = VJ & Model. |knownfor = Participating in MTV Roadies 13 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesNominated = 4 (Weeks 4, 5, 6 & 7) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 2) |CaptaincyWins = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 17th |Days = 49 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @BenafshaSoona |InstagramUserName = benafshasoonawalla }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11. She participated in MTV Roadies 13. Biography She was born and brought up in Goa, India on 2nd of October 1995. She completed her schoolings in the same city and joined Birla Institute of Technology Goa campus to pursue her higher studies. Benafsha brought up with her grandparents & Parents. Her father’s name is Porus & mother’s name is Monaz. She had a younger brother name is Behzad. She dated VJ Varun Sood but later announced that she never dated him. Varun confirmed on Vikas Gupta's Ace Of Space that she cheated on him for Priyank Sharma. Career After completing her degree, she wished to join MTV in the field of media. With Media in mind, she moved to Mumbai where she was able to gather opportunities to make herself a video jockey. her looks were seductive which gathered her more fans. Benafsha started her career as a Video Jockey(VJ) on MTV. In 2016 by joining MTV Roadies (season 13) as a wild entry contestant. During Edition of Wave’s cultural festival of “Birla Institute of Technology and Science”(Goa Campus), she won the title of miss waves in 2016. In October 2017, Benafsha entered Bigg Boss Hindi 11 as a celebrity contestant and survived for 7 weeks until getting evicted. She was known for her closeness with co contestant Priyank Sharma but she denied dating him and even refuted news of her dating Varun Sood. She was close friends with Hina Khan and Ankita Singh on the reality show. In the same month she appeared in the music video 'Aanka Bilori'. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Shiny Doshi | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Akash Dadlani Puneesh Sharma | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Arshi Khan (To Save) | Arshi Khan (To Evict) | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Bandgi Kalra | Bandgi Kalra | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Diksha Panth | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Priyank Sharma (To Save) | – | }} |- | |} Trivia She has hosted Box Cricket League S3 & S4. In 2019, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 8. References Category:1995 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:VJ Category:Models Category:Television Celebrities Category:MTV Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:17th Place